


You are my savior!

by Donmaintv



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: BFFs, Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donmaintv/pseuds/Donmaintv
Summary: Nino feels an unexpectedly familiar irk after a brief phone call, knowing that a certain idiot has been pushing himself too far again.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki & Ninomiya Kazunari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	You are my savior!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finally made my first Arashi's fic lol  
> It is still March 4th aka Ninoai day here when I posted this, so Happy Ninoai Day! XD

Nino is busy as usual, he has all his focus directed to a certain screen; eyes didn’t leave it for even a split second, watching every single movement to make sure he missed nothing, hands skillfully beating up the controller. He is on a good track, only 2 last stages before the boss appears, but then a persistent buzz got him distracted from the screen.

He takes a peek on the phone beside him, _oh shit!_ It was from his manager. As much as he enjoyed beating up his enemies, he couldn’t leave this one hanging. So he took his phone and slide up the green button, “Hello” he greeted the person on the other line.

“Ninomiya-san, sorry to disturb you at this hour,” the manager replied politely.

“Yeah, no biggie, what’s wrong?”, he could sense there is something wrong with the way his manager speaks.

“You are free tomorrow, right?” he asked

“haha, you should know it better than me, so? What is it?” Nino gets straight to the point.

“Well, the thing is we need a little help with VS Damashi filming tomorrow,” Nino could feel his brow furrowed upon hearing his manager’s words.

“hmm? VS Damashi? What happened?” Nino asked.

“It’s Aiba-san. He got sick and couldn’t make it to the filming tomorrow,” his manager explained.

“Huh? Aiba-san is sick?!” it’s kind of shocking because he had heard nothing about Aiba being sick from their group chat. 

“Yeah, it’s not anything life-threatening, more like the accumulated fatigue finally hit him” 

Nino agreed to help in an instant, his manager then hung up after he explained more detail about tomorrow’s schedule and a little bit more information about Aiba’s condition. 

Nino let out a sigh, if it is his manager then Nino can trust him about Aiba’s condition so there should be nothing to worry about, but he feels an unexpectedly familiar irk after the phone call, knowing that a certain idiot has been pushing himself too far again. 

Suddenly, some memories flashed before his eyes, the day Aiba pushed himself too hard breathing underwater with freaking bell peppers, the day he collapsed because of his pneumothorax, the day when he fainted during a haunted location shot, and the day he went to rehearsal wearing a cooling patch. 

Another thing that hit him is how he didn’t realize anything, regardless of the time they spent together at the end of the year. It might as well because Aiba did an outstanding job concealing the fact, but it didn’t make him feel any less guilty for being unperceptive about it. Nino let out another sigh, “something to reflect on, huh”

  
  
  


***

VS Damashi Filming went smoothly. They were about to lose, but he turned the table on the last game. There are new games, but it didn’t lessen the familiar feeling he got once he entered the set. They even contacted Aiba and got several words from him, _So he is fine enough to talk on the phone_ , he thought.

Nino messaged Aiba last night after the said person appeared on their group chat, sending countless _Sorry_ despite other members assured him nothing he should feel sorry for. 

He didn’t send anything aside from a “get well soon” message yesterday because he didn’t want to disturb Aiba, but hearing from him during filming incited Nino that maybe he should call the sick person after this. 

***

Nino went straight home after VS Damashi filming, it’s already on the brand of him to go home early. Nino took his phone out, dialing a certain number on the upper entry of his contact list.

“Hello? Nino-chan?” Aiba greeted him, probably dumbfounded because it’s rare for Nino to make a phone call.

“Yo, how are you feeling?” Nino asked.

“I feel a lot better than yesterday, but they won’t let me work just yet” he replied, sounds quite energetic for a sick person, but he can’t hide his slightly hoarse voice.

“As they should,” Nino chuckled, as an impatient person he is, of course, Aiba wants to go back to work as soon as possible, “beyond anything, you need to be fully recovered first” 

There was a silence for a moment before Aiba resumed, “Sorry Nino-chan, I must have caused a lot of troubles” his voice getting smaller, almost like a whisper. And there it goes again, the overthinking-Aiba. 

“You idiot~ sick or not, you caused troubles anyway why so depressed about that” Nino spit the words, it sounds like a mockery but his voice said otherwise. 

“Haha, Nino-chan you are so mean!” Aiba back to his energetic self and Nino just laughed it off. Being together–for God knows how long–has made them could easily understand each other, even if the thing they want to convey is covered by some layers of words.

Again, there was another silence between them, Nino can hear Aiba’s steady breathing.

“Nino-chan, thank you” Aiba broke the silence. He said it with his gentlest voice and Nino can feel it sends warm feelings all over him.

“Hmm, but you owe me Hamburg Steak, an expensive one if I might add,” Nino chuckled as he said it

“You brat!” Aiba let out his signature laugh, one of Nino’s favorite things–not that he would ever admit it aloud.

They bid each other good night after that, and Nino once again wished him a fast recovery. 

After he put his phone down, Nino let himself sink on the couch and sighed out of relief. 

There was a bit of worry he had been trying to push aside from his thoughts, but after all the things that happened to Aiba in the past, he just couldn’t help it, the worst scenario would flash into his mind.

That’s why a wave of relief washed over him after their brief talk. Listening to Aiba’s voice with no camera around helped to reassure him a little that the other is fine.

“Aaah~ don’t you dare make me worry more than this, Aiba-kaaaa~” Nino murmured to nobody, but just then he noticed the buzz from his phone. It was a message from Aiba,

_Ah! Nino-chan,_

_Kan-san told me you made us win today!_

_As expected, you are really my savior!_

_I love you, Nino-chan!_

Nino can feel a smile creep on his face. He would never get tired of the way Aiba is so blunt with his affection, a total opposite of his snarky remarks, 

“A savior huh…” Nino murmured the word that caught his attention, that word isn’t something he would ever relate to himself, on the other hand, it’s always been something he associated with Aiba. 

For the longest time he could remember Aiba has always been his savior, like that one time he saved him from the debris of blocks during giant clash game, 

or from some random _yankee_ on the street, 

and from his introverted self who couldn’t easily befriend people. 

Well, the day Aiba Masaki came into his life has already saved him from the friendless nights of walking home alone. From that point onwards to Nino, Aiba’s existence itself is salvation. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm a newbie in fic writing so I hope this is not turned out that bad :"


End file.
